Clan Castle
Information pulled from here. Bid Time: Every Thursday 0:00 ~ 24:00 P'here're-occupation time:' every Friday 9:30 (after 9:20)' Play time before occupation:' 30 minutes' Pre-occupation Participants:' All clan members can participate ''(# may change later) Information on participating in pre-occupancy bidding '''If you have a' castle:' 1st place Bidding Clan Invasion before occupation VS' Original castle Clan If the draw is won, the castle will win. If there is no castle:' 1st, 2nd place Bidding Clan Pre-occupation' When a draw is made, the clan that bids first wins. 1. Full map before occupation ''' The entire map before occupation. The two starting points of the RED and BLUE camps are spawned at the same time as the starting point and dead at the same time. We will inform you about each role. '''A. Buff Golem If you catch a golem, the attack power of the entire team increases. B. Primary tower The first tower of the camp and destroying one of the towers can destroy the suppressor in C. C. Destruction sequence guide Destruction has an order. 1. Destroying Tower can destroy Suppressor. 2. Destroying the Suppressor can destroy the Secondary Tower and destroy all of the Secondary Towers. D. MVP Selection We will present 100 rubies to the first place winner of the victory team. 2. About engraving Engravers can only be clan masters, and each clan master will have a crown icon. Destroying all the secondary towers can engrave the crystals. Ready: When you are ready to engrave, a palm icon appears on the avatar when you are near the crystal. Engraving: At this time, the engraving starts when the touch is made, and the gauge bar is engraved. ## When you are engraved, if you make "move" or "attack", you will not be able to take any action because the engraving is canceled. When the mark is completed, you will win before the occupation. 3. Bidding 3.1. Select last name to bid In order to participate before the occupation, you have to bid on the castle of your choice. Bidding is only possible for clan masters, and you can bid using clan gold. The bidding button is activated when the castle's pre-occupation bidding period is reached. When you click the Bid button, you'll see a list of last names to bid on, and you can start bidding by touching the last name. 3.2. Bidding menu introduction Pre-occupancy bidding is held every Thursday. A. Information My bid rank: You can see your bid rank when you bid. Minimum bid amount: The''' bid amount will tell you the current minimum bid''' amount. You can not bid below that gold. # When there is no castle, the first place in the auction and the second place (when there is a castle, only the first place) succeed in the winning bid. At this time, even if you lose, the gold used for the auction will not be returned. # We will return all gold in the clan that has not been successful. A successful clan will not receive new clan members until the end of occupation. B. Pre-occupation start time guide Start time before occupation. After successful bidding, you can join before the occupation at that time. Pre-occupation begins every Friday. C. Sexual Occupation Compensation Guide It is a buff that can be obtained when castles are occupied. Clan Full Buff: This is a buff that all clan members receive in common. Gender Occupation Effect: This is an increased buff in a certain area. # Castle occupation can be an effect increase and content replacement, and we will inform you in advance when it changes. D. Pre-occupation clan information You can now see the first to third rank of the clan you bid for before your current castle occupation. E. My auction information You can see your current bid rank. Bidding end time: At''' that time, the auction ends and you can no longer bid.' ## If a new bid occurs one minute before the end of the bidding time, the 5-minute bidding time will be extended. (Bid extension is limited up to 9:30 pm.) '''F. Bidding Button' Instructions If you touch the Bid button, you can try to cast a bidding by entering the bid amount. 3.2. Enter bid amount Bid only needs to be greater than or equal to the minimum bid amount. 3.3. How to participate before occupation On Friday, when you can enter before the occupation, you can enter it before occupation by pressing the corresponding button when you are available. Even if the occupation starts, you can enter late, so if you are late, please participate before occupation. 3.4. Occupation buff effect # Buff / effects can be changed. We will inform you before the change. 3.5. Change occupancy clan vending machine fee The captured clan will be able to access that menu. You will be able to change the vending fee from the menu. The vending machine's fee can be changed from 5000 gold to 50000 gold. An occupied clan can acquire 10% of the commission from the vending machine in clan gold. 4. Giving the castle occupied emblem When castles are occupied, you can acquire emblems for each gender. The emblem can only be used during the occupation period and can be worn by all occupied clan.